theshadeorgfandomcom-20200214-history
Jevvon
Jevvon is the first juror on House of Shade: Season 9. He later returned as a housemate for International House of Shade: UK and International House of Shade: Germany. Bio ''House of Shade: Terror'' During the team twist from the first week, Jevvon was on the losing team and was subsequently nominated for eviction by the Head of Household, Jake. Jevvon survived when Andrew was evicted in an 11-2 vote. In the double eviction during week 3, Jevvon was nominated for a second time by the Head of Household, Chris. However, Jevvon was taken off the block by Jake, who held the Power of Veto. During week 5, Jacob won Head of Household and nominated Jevvon for eviction for a third time. Jevvon was evicted in a 5-3 vote, becoming the first member of the jury. After Jacob and Corey answered the jury's questions, Jevon voted for Corey to win the season. Competition History Voting History International House of Shade UK Jevvon entered the UK house on night 1 as one of 16 original housemates. During week 2's face to face nominations, Jevvon chose to nominate Andreas and Benjamin, and managed to escape eviction after only receiving one nomination from Chriana. During week 3, Jevvon won his first competition in House of Shade, for winning this competition Jevvon got to prevent someone from nominating this week, Jevvon later chose to prevent Benjamin from nominating. Jevvon later received 3 nominations, meaning he would face the public vote, as the rule this week meant that any amount of nominations meant the housemate would face the public vote, he faced the public vote against Andreas, Benjamin, Chrissa, Eric, Josh M., Kendall, Madison, Rhea, Ricky G., Stevie and Taj. On eviction night, he was placed into a group with Chrissa and Stevie, where only one of them would get evicted, Jevvon managed to survive the quadruple eviction when Chrissa was evicted in his group. After the mysterious housemates nominated during week 4, Jevvon faced the public vote against Andreas, Chriana, Eric, Josh, Madison and Stevie. After surviving the public vote with only 3% of the votes to evict, it was revealed that Chrissa and Kendall, who had been living in another house spying on the main house, nominated this week, furthermore, Chrissa had nominated Jevvon for eviction. During week 6, BB North America week, Jevvon was named an initial nominee, by the Head of Household Stevie, alongside Chrissa and Eric, who was an autonom for being killer nominated. After Eric won the Power of Veto and saved himself, as Eric was an autonom, there was no replacement nominee, and Chrissa and Jevvon were the final nominees for the week, the house later voted on who they wanted to evict, and Jevvon was evicted over Chrissa, by a vote of 6-2. The following week was later revealed to be a nomination tag, where Jevvon, as the most recent evictee, got to name the first housemate who would immediately face the public vote, who would then in turn name the next nominee and so on and so forth. Jevvon decided to start the nomination train, by nominating Andreas to face the public vote. Competition History Nomination History } | Chrissa | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 5 | | Allison David | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 6 | | Stevie | |} International House of Shade Germany Once the 8 new housemates had entered on Night 1, it was announced that 8 IHOS players of the past would return to play alongside them, Jevvon being one of them, and being the one of 5 representatives for the UK. Once everyone had entered, it was that the newbies would be spending their time in the Rich house while Jevvon and the rest of the returnees would be spending their time in the Poor house fighting for their lives in the game. Unfortunately for Jevvon, after not submitting, his fate was placed in a randomizer alongside Ricky G.'s to see who would be nominated. At the end of it, Jevvon was declared safe but soon found himself nominated by the Poor house unanimously. At the end of week 1 he sat next to Ricky and Lexi, but managed to survive and fellow returnee Ricky was evicted in his place. Jevvon continued on being nominated however as a result of the Poor nomination challenge, which he continuously did horrible him, causing him to get nominated week 2 and later during the double eviction in week 3. During week 2 he sat next to Lexi again and Eric A. for the first time, but like before, both he and Lexi survived and Eric was evicted. Jevvon went into the eviction during week 3 being nominated due to his challenge performance yet again, however this time, he faced fellow Poor housemates Benjamin and Timmy, but unlike the last 2 times he was nominated, he was evicted in 16th place after only getting 17.8% of the Poor house public votes to save. Competition History Nomination History Category:HOS9 Houseguest Category:11th Place Category:IHOS1 Housemate